A day (or so) at Russia's house
by InfinityGirlWPasta
Summary: After making a deal with him, Lilliana had been spending the past two weeks at America's house. When America panics while on the phone with Russia, Lilliana gets a random email from a stranger inviting her to his house. Rated T cause Russian Water's involved, IDK ratings :P it's apart of the story. No language or sexual stuff (other than a kiss on the cheek), or bad violence.


**A/N A story that's been going through my head.**

**Rated T just because there's Russian Water involved, IDK ratings :P**

**it's apart of the story. Let me know if I can make it K+ :3**

_Dear Lilliana,_

_I've recently remodeled my house. I wanted to show America, but he insisted that you would be much more interested and could give much better advice about how it looks, and insisted you wouldn't mind at all about a stanger contacting you, I am nice guy so you needn't worry. So he gave me your email Kolkolkol ^J^_

_Anyways, I'll be coming to pick you up Wedsnday around 8:00 AM da?_

_I cannot wait to show you my house! I hope we can be friends._

_I am always looking for new friends..._

_unfortunately I don't have many..._

_Oh well..._

_So long._

_~ Ivan Braginsky~_

_"ALLLLLLFFRRREEEEEDDDDD!" Lilliana screamed at the top of her lungs, she had been visiting America for the past two weeks and he's almost driven her insane, her biggest reason for even being here is that he told her he would take her to see a lot of places in the country she wanted to visit, all she had to do was help out around his home. Fair enough, after all, "how bad could he be?" she thought. She now regrets that thought, but...travelling and seeing nature is her dream. She just wants to see the world, so the annoyance is worth it. She just wishes the most he would stop complaining about how tired he is on the hikes he goes on with her._

_" Hey brah what's up?" America proudly exclaimed as he entered the room._

_Lilliana slowly turned her head towards him, giving him the look she had given him about three times in the past two days. Alfred's smile quickly turned into an "You mad bro?" look._

_"Woah, did I upset you?"_

_"You gave... a stranger, my email, and told him, he could basically take me to his house to show me his home."_

_"Yeah..." He said, a sweatdrop starting to appear on his head._

_"One, you didn't even ask, two, I don't know this guy, three, just WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT?!"_

_"Heh, sorry about that," he said scratching his head. "I kind of panicked, see, Russia really just creeps me out even though we're allies, I think he's borderline not being on our side, or any side or something like that..."_

_Lilliana froze._

_"Did you say Russia?"_

_Alfred nodded._

_"Do I look like I want to risk being beaten to death by a pipe?!" She exclaimed._

_"Yeah, uhm, you don't seem scared of anything though and are a great artist so I figured you're the perfect canidate for this! You're strong too! Maybe not as strong as Russia but hey! And I'm sure that won't happen...it's not common or anything." He said trying to be positive._

_She looked at him, half infuriated, half kind of touched he thinks she's fearless and a great artist._

_She sighed as she looked down._

_"Fine, but don't let it happen again, next time ASK and inform me of who it is."_

_"Will do Lilbit!"_

_"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" She exclaimed angrily. He called her that just because she was smaller than the average girl her age._

_Alfred gave his obnoxious laugh as he walked off. She growled and looked at the calandar. 'Wait...' she looked at today's date_

_'IT'S TUESDAY ALREADY!' She exclaimed in her head. She had thought it was Monday._

_She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 pm already. "I suppose I should get ready for tomorrow..." She said. She got up and went to her closet, "Hmmm, I don't want to wear anything that represents an opinion or interest. But I want to be me." After staring blankly at her closet she just picked a dark red peasant shirt and grabbed her brown waist belt and a pair of dark denim jeans. She packed her backpack that she brings with her everywhere; she went ahead and put her art book in there for good measure. She always regrets leaving it. By the time she was done, it was almost 10:30._

_"I guess I can go to bed now." she sighed. She lie down in her bed, it was comfy at least._

_Lilliana had an interesting way of sleeping in a full, queen, or bigger sized bed. She would lay on it "Sideways" to give her more room to move around. She was short enough to be able to do that. America could never understand why she slept like that, but shrugged it off hoping she knew she was sleeping on it the wrong way._

_Eventually morning came and her alarm went off around 7:00. She dragged herself out of bed over to the dresser on the other side of the room where he phone resided while charging. She was trying to remember why she had woken up at such an ungodly hour when she realized Russia was picking her up in a hour. She felt her stomach churn and went to go get dressed and brush her hair._

_She did a simple braid that was over her shoulder. Not fancy, not messy, just...there._

_Lilliana went to the kitchen to find a note on the counter that said_

_"You don't need to eat, Russia is taking you somewhere for breakfast apparently. He didn't want to have it at his house because he wasn't sure if you were afraid he would poison you or something, I think he knows he scares everyone..."_

_She sighed, it would be rude to eat and then tell him she isn't hungry. So she decided not to eat, even though it honestly didn't affect her, it's not like she was hungry._

_Lilliana went to the living area next to the front door and sat. "You know..." she thought, "It's like he's taking me on a date..."_

_"I pray to God not..."_

_"I don't even know him...I just know I can't get on his bad side..." The doorbell rang and Lilliana jumped, she got up to answer it. When she opened it she saw a tall man with a large white-ish gray scarf, and wearing a very long winter coat. And had a very sweet looking smile with his eyes closed._

_"Was he not hot in that? It's 70 degrees outside..." she thought._

_Russia opened his big puppy-like purple eyes and stepped in and approached Lilliana. He caught her off guard when he gave her a hug and bent over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes widened and she felt her face grow warm, she felt very awkward and uncomfortable very quickly. People don't just come up and randomly kiss her on the cheek._

_Ever._

_"Hello..." He said beaming. "I am Russia, but you can call me 'Ivan' da?"_

_She shook her head with a yes, still shocked by his "greeting"._

_"Sorry to surprise you, it is how I greet people."_

_"Oh...okay." She laughed a little; it was a little more comforting to know that._

_"Ready to go da?" He said with a sweet smile on his face._

_She looked at his eyes, he was indeed very scary, but seemed nice, and then at the same time looked sensitive and unstable._

_"Yup." She said smiling. She felt her anxiety start, "Hopefully this will end well..." she thought._

_"Oi..." she whispered._

_"What's that?" Russia looked over and smiled at her._

_"Nothing..." she said, "I'm just really hungry that's all." she smiled._

_"Ah." he said, seemingly convinced, her little response had worked._

**A/N again: Under the condition my pc doesn't give me grief, I should work on this soon enough, I may or may not tomorrow.**

**This is kind of just a short story series I guess.**


End file.
